Technical Field
The present invention relates to an interface circuit.
Background Arts
In a liquid crystal display device, a video signal is sent from a display control device such as a timing controller to a source driver that drives a liquid crystal panel. For example, a mini-LVDS (mini-low voltage differential signaling) method is used for a transmission method of the video signal. The mini-LVDS method is one of differential signal methods in which a video signal is transmitted as a differential pair of signals, and one pair (two lines) of signal lines can transmit up to 8 bits of a video signal.
A liquid crystal display device is equipped with an abnormality detection circuit for detecting an abnormality that occurs in a source driver or the like. Known examples thereof include a source driver and a display device equipped with a temperature detection circuit configured to detect abnormal temperature caused by heat generated by an output buffer in the source driver (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-112970, for example).